pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnidroids
The Omnidroids are the secondary antagonists of The Incredibles. They are a series of highly-intelligent, superhero-killing battle robots created by Syndrome as part of Operation Kronos. Omnidroid v.X1 The Omnidroid v.X1 was the very first of the prototype robots involved in the training sessions for Operation Kronos. Features The v.X1 features a pair of continuous tracks (tank treads) for movement, an omni-sensory display, and two bi-articulated (two-fingered) grappling claws. History The v.X1 was created an unknown time before Mr. Incredible came to Nomanisan Island, and was destroyed by Macroburst an equally unknown time later. It was succeeded by the Omnidroid v.X2 (see below). Before its destruction, the v.X1 killed the Supers Universal Man, Psycwave and Everseer. Trivia *If the description above is accurate, the v.X1 would hold more than a passing resemblance to E-100 Alpha (nicknamed ZERO), a robot from the unrelated Sonic the Hedgehog universe (Sonic Adventure). (Both look more or less like a trash can with an eye in them, although ZERO has two eyes instead of one.) Omnidroid v.X2 The Omnidroid v.X2 is the second of the deadly Super-killing robots, after the destruction of its predecessor by Macroburst. Features This second iteration includes two legs for bi-pedal locomotion, an omni-directional sensory display, and the same kind of bi-articulated grappling claws as the v.X1's. History The v.X2 killed Macroburst, Phylange, Blazestone, and possibly others, before it was destroyed by Downburst. Trivia *The v.X2 is the first of the Omnidroids to have legs, a trait inherited by subsequent models. Omnidroid v.X3 It is the third Omnidroid in the series, after the v.X2 was destroyed in the training sessions of Operation Kronos. Features The v.X3 boasts suspended tri-pedal legs with grappling claws, along with a new unidirectional sensory array. History This 3rd version of the Omnidroid series killed Downburst, and possibly others. It was eventually destroyed by Hypershock. Errors *The computer graphic is actually a repeat of the v.X1's. Trivia *The v.X3 is the first Omnidroid to feature the multi-legged concept that would appear in the later prototypes. *Because the v.X3's computer graphic being a repeat of the v.X1's, it is unknown on what it may actually look like. Omnidroid v.X4 This is the forth Omnidroid unit created by Syndrome, when the previous prototype was terminated by Hypershock. Features It features a set of four legs with grappling claws, along with a quadra-directional sensory array. History The v.X4 killed Hypershock, Apogee, Blitzerman, Tradewind and Vectress. It was destroyed by Gazerbeam. Trivia *The v.X4's egg-shaped body may be the first step in the transition to the distinctive spherical body design of the Omnidroid 6 and later. Omnidroid 5 After the v.X4's destruction by Gazerbeam, this fifth unit was created as part of Operation Kronos' training sessions. Features Like its predecessor, the 5 features four legs with grappling claws, but with a redesigned body and a uni-polar sensor cluster. History The Omnidroid 5 killed Gazerbeam and Stormicide, and along with possible others, in action. It was later defeated by Gamma Jack. Trivia *The sensor cluster would be featured in 5's successor and beyond. Omnidroid 6 The sixth Omnidroid prototype was created by Syndrome, after the 5's annihilation by Gamma Jack. Features It features four legs like the v.X4 and 5, but with omni-articulated grappling claws. It also features a uni-polar sensor cluster. History This robot killed Gamma Jack. It is unknown whether or not that it had defeated any other Supers, or if it had been defeated. It was replaced by the Omnidroid 07 later on, suggesting that it may have been destroyed at one point, or likely retired. Trivia *The 6 is the first Omnidroid to have the distinctive spherical body inherited by subsequent models. Omnidroid 07 This Omnidroid is the one whose schematics Mr. Incredible is shown in Mirage's message. Features The 07 has the defining set of features that would be inherited by the subsequent units, most particularly the five legs and bi-polar sensor clusters. History Before Mr. Incredible comes to Nomanisan Island for the first time, the Omnidroid 07 was either destroyed, retired, or upgraded into the Omnidroid 08 (see below). It is also unknown if it was pitted against or had killed any, if at all, Supers. Omnidroid 08 See Omnidroid 08 Omnidroid v.X9 The v.X9 is the ninth prototype Omnidroid, heavily modified from the previous 08 when it was defeated by Mr. Incredible. Features The v.X9 has omni-directional, trans-universal articulation, bi-polar sensor clusters, and an improved artificial intelligence. History A vast improvement on the 08, this Omnidroid easily defeated Mr. Incredible, and would've have finished him off if it weren't for its creator intervening to reveal himself to his former childhood idol. It was used as the basis for the Omnidroid v.10. Omnidroid v.10 This is the very deadliest and smartest of the Omnidroids, perfected by Syndrome for the final stage of Operation Kronos, with the v.X9 as its basis. Features It has all the same features as the smaller v.X9, but with the addition of laser cannons to its sensor clusters. In addition, it also has the ability to launch its rocket-powered claws. In the video game, it was shown to be able to fire explosive energy beams from its visors, similar to the Omnidroid 08. History It was deployed via rocket to attack the city of Metroville, where Syndrome would then "fight" it off and defeat it, to pass himself off as a new Super. However, it turned on Syndrome when it noticed the remote control on his wrist, and blasts it away, reflecting Mr. Incredible's earlier words about the robot being smart enough to wonder why it had to take orders. It was then fought and defeated by Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Violet, Dash, and Frozone. It was destroyed when one of its own claws was fired at it like a missile by the heroes using Syndrome's remote, tearing out its brainpan. Disney Infinity Omnidroids These Omnidroids appear in The Incredibles Play Set as enemy toys to be fought. Unlike Omnidroids from the film, they can be defeated with just a few good hits, and are mass-produced. There are four different types of these Omnidroids; Omnidroid These are the most common variations, fighting in droves. They fight using only melee attacks, and nothing else. Their design is almost completely identical to that of the Omnidroid v.X2, but implements a uni-polar sensor cluster, and has a screw-on battery cover on its back. In certain clips in Disney Infinity: Action!, a smaller version of this type of Omnidroid is featured. Melee Omnidroid They are similar in appearance to the standard Omnidroid toy, but the segments on their arms are bladed, which they use for melee attacks. Ranged Omnidroid This type of Omnidroid attacks from a distance with homing missiles, and if a player gets close enough, it tries to burn him/her with a pair of flamethrowers, which they can also use to burn other things, too. Their design is different, featuring a body like a canister with a red, t-shaped visor. Concept art by Sam Nielson showed that these enemies were also to deploy robotic bombs that would home in on the player, but this concept was scrapped. (Link: http://artsammich.blogspot.com/2013/08/infinity-more-omnidroids.html) Tank Omnidroid This variation is the heavy-hitter among the Omnidroids, armed with powerful arms and explosive laser beams they fire from their visors. They also boast heavier armor, making them more durable. They have a large, hulking design resembling a fattened version of the basic Omnidroid. Unused Concepts There was to be a rocket that would crash down onto the field, and open up like a Pez dispenser, deploying Melee Omnidroids (see link in the description of Ranged Omnidroid). In addition, early concept art of the enemies showed imitations of the v.X1 and v.X2. The imitations of the v.X2 would be re-used for the design of the standard and Melee Omnidroids in the final game. In addition, one of the imitations of the v.X1 featured a uni-polar sensor cluster, and the others suggests that this type of Omnidroid could change its own height, along with some sort of weapon concealed in beneath the cap of its body, and has a wind-up key on its back. They're also shown to have wheels instead of the continuous tracks mentioned in the v.X1's specifications. (Link: http://artsammich.blogspot.com/2013/08/infinity-incredibles-omnidroids.html) "New Nomanisan" Omnidroids In the "New Nomanisan" trailer for the Blu-Ray release of the film, we see the Omnidroids acting as employees for the New Nomanisan resort after it was converted by Vanquished Villains Redevelopment. These Omnidroids, coming in various sizes, with either four or five legs and uni-polar sensor clusters, were reprogrammed for a number of roles, from masseuses to tour guides to camp counselors and even hula dancers. Trivia *Counting all the designs as one, the Omnidroids are the third Pixar villains to be physically fought. *They are also the first robots to appear in a Pixar film. *Omindroids are very similar to the Metal Gear mecha from the Metal Gear series, as they are both types of mecha that are designed to cause trouble in mankind. Also, that both the Omnidroid and Metal Gear have different variations of the mecha. However, unlike Omnidroids, Metal Gear can be piloted by a person, depending on the recent Metal Gear's design. *In The Incredible Socks, a stuffed Bully doll from For the Birds plays the Omnidroids. Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Deceased Characters